Later, babe
by CanadasButt
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are up at Matthew's house watching television when Matthew steals his phone. Cute couple moments ensue. USCan Rated T just to be safe?


"Oh my God, what is that!?"

"It's just a wendigo, Al! Why do you think the episode is called 'Wendigo'?"

Alfred just gripped harder onto the other nation, his eyes as wide as saucers and glued onto the screen. Matthew had decided to introduce Alfred to the wonderful world of Supernatural. They were only on episode two and Alfred was shaking like a baby. He jerked at every small thing that popped up onto the screen, causing Matthew to giggle at how wimpy he was being. Matthew didn't mind Alfred clinging onto him. Oh, no, it was quite the opposite.

A bag of pretzels, cheeto's, and jellybeans were piled on Matthew's maple leaf comforter, the only thing illuminating the dark room being Matthew's television. It was 10:00 p.m.

"Do they find her brother?" Alfred murmured, suddenly so very interested in the show.

"I'm not giving you spoilers." Matthew answered, giving his brother's head a small pat. "You'll have to just watch the whole thing."

The couple fell into silence, absorbed in the show.

Matthew loved nights like these. Nights were he could doze around with his brother, pigging out on junk food and cuddling while watching shows and films. They didn't have to worry about world problems and other countries in each others arms.

"Are they lovers?" Alfred asked without casting a glance to his lover.

Matthew scoffed, "No, Al, they are brothers."

"We're brothers..." Alfred purred and peppered kisses along Matthew's jaw to his lips, causing the younger one of the two to laugh.

"We're also not human!"

Alfred continued to dot Matthew's lips with kisses until he succumbed to him, returning the loving gestures. Until Alfred's phone (fit with a rather dorky Hulk case) slipped out of the pocket of his bomber jacket. Matthew just couldn't resist the urge to grab the device and wriggle out of Alfred's grasp and off of his bed and onto the overly clean floor of his bedroom.

"Mattie! Give that back!" Alfred whined and scampered after him. "Don't look at my porn!"

Matthew snickered and unlocked Alfred's phone, going to the camera. He took a bunch of pictures of himself making adorable faces with Alfred whining and grabbing at him in the background. He only pushed Alfred away and to take more pictures.

"C'mon, Al, lets take some selfies." Matthew sauntered into the bathroom, holding the phone with one hand and making a peace symbol with the other. He pursed his lips into the infamous duckface and started to take more pictures.

Alfred glared at Matthew and stalked up to him. He grabbed Matthew by his waist and locked his arms around him in a larger-than-life hug. Matthew, still taking pictures, laughed and flicked Alfred's forehead.

"Let go of me!" Matthew giggled and tried shuffling away from Al, who was stubbornly shaking his head.

"No, you're my cute lil' prize."

In the commotion of Matthew trying to pull himself free of Alfred's death grip, their legs got tangled together and caused the two of them to fall to the linoleum floor of the bathroom. Alfred was there to catch his boyfriend, and the position ended up with Matthew on Al's lap. Alfred sat up and smiled at Matthew, who made no move to get off. Matthew returned the smile.

Both leaned in for a kiss, their noses bumping and lips brushing together. Alfred put his hands on Matthew's waist, feeling up the soft fabric of his red hoodie.

"Damn, Mattie, how do you make your national hoodies so soft?" Alfred complained and nuzzled his head into the fabric. Matthew shuffled closer to Alfred and hugged him tightly.

"We put our materials to good use. You only have crappy jackets because your flag is so unappealing!" Matthew teased, laughter hinted in his voice.

"Is not! My flag is awesome! Your's is just red and white with some dumb leaf in the middle." Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew's shoulder blades, still rubbing his head against him.

"A dumb leaf that makes a darn good hoodie."

"Darn?" Alfred arched an eyebrow, even though he knew Matthew couldn't see.

"S-Shut up. I don't like to swear." Matthew grumbled and put his hands on Alfred's chest, fisting his jacket. "I like your jacket. It's very 'you'."

"And your's is you." Alfred murmured and kissed Matthew's neck. He leaned backwards and fell onto the floor with a soft thump. Matthew's hands were still pressed to his chest, going lower to rest on his stomach.

Alfred raised both of his eyebrows, then narrowed his eyes in a flirtatious smirk. "I would prefer this position with you naked and my dick stuffed in your ass."

Air caught in Matthew's throat, causing him to choke, and his face and neck grew red in embarrassment. "Al!" He laughed, throwing his head back then forward to rest on Alfred's chest to cover his bright red face. His shoulder's shook with his muffled laughter.

Alfred ran his hands up and down Matthew's hips. "It's true!"

Matthew raised his head and shuffled up a bit on Alfred's lap till they were face-to-face. He smooshed their lips together for a moment. He pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend. His boyfriend he loved so much.

"Later, babe."

**Just a short, cute lil uscan that came to mind when me and my friend were taking cosplay pictures!**

**They can be found here, by the way: post/74553595327/ridin-the-dick-like (I'm Canada, of course)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**


End file.
